1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
A control apparatus (information processing apparatus) causing a preview to be displayed for images to be printed by a printing apparatus is known (see, for example, JP-A-2016-26341).
Meanwhile, a technique for performing printing on both sides of a print medium by using a printing apparatus is widely employed.
When a control apparatus causes a preview to be displayed in a case of printing images on both sides of a print medium by using a printing apparatus, the preview needs to be displayed such that the preview is displayed in a manner appropriately showing that the images are to be printed on both sides of a print medium.